Mother's Know Best
by cherry619
Summary: Jody may have motherly insticts but this is more than comfort for the common cold. SPOILERS for season 7 and the newest episode aired.


**Author's Note: **After watching the episode and seeing Sam and Jody interact and how she was being parental and motherly I couldn't help writing a tag that further explored that aspect with those two. Sam seemed to really respond to her and I wanted to at least see more even if I have to write it myself. **SPOILERS for the newest episode. **If you haven't watched it yet don't read this. Also hinting at non-con is mentioned in this. Hope you like it. Thanks, Charity

* * *

><p>It's late, his head hurts as he tries to find the most comfortable position on the hard ground. He should be sleeping, trying to rest up to be able to follow up on what Dean gave him but he can't help it. His mind is filled with the need to get up and do something but his body is saying something different.<p>

More like, _rest, lay down, go to sleep, get some aspirin. _

Normally he would have Dean here to stop his mind from thinking to much and literally force him to answer his body's demands and needs.

Dean isn't here though, he's stuck in 1944 and by the sounds of the letter he doesn't seem very worried. It's not like Dean _knows _the direness of his situation, unfortunately though he does and his mind won't quit thinking about it.

_What if Dean doesn't come back? _It's something he's given thought to, not like he can _not _think about it. The scariest thing is thinking about whether Dean not coming back is accidental or purposeful. Maybe Dean likes the 40's, the 'Chicago way' as Dean calls it.

Sam chuckles softly as his eyes blink dazedly in the dim room.

His mind is just on overrun tonight, that's all. There's no real reason to feel this anxious and wound up. If Sam knows anything about bad luck, which yeah he fucking wrote the book on it, then he knows that even if Dean wanted to stay, stupid Winchester luck will come in and kick him in the ass.

Despite telling himself this it still takes awhile for Sam to finally pass out. Whether from exhaustion or his sheer determination Sam isn't sure of. All he's sure of is when he closes his eyes his sleep is nothing but restful.

Plagued with nightmares, many of which he can never tell if they're just that, nightmares or memories. Not knowing makes the experience ten times more chilling.

_Fire. Blood. Pain. _

_It's the same thing every day, every minute and every second. Lucifer peering down at him, his usual sarcastic grin set in pity._

"_Why didn't you just listen to me Sammy?"_

_Would it have mattered? Would it have made any difference? The only difference Sam sees is that he saved the world, the outcome of it though is the same. Years upon years of torment by the hands of Lucifer._

_Michael is actually not around much. He only sees glimpses of him here and there, Lucifer is surprisingly possessive. Sam doesn't know whether to vomit or be relieved that at least only Lucifer is messing with him. He didn't know whether he could handle both of them. _

_He may be strong willed but if this experience is teaching him anything is that the strong will __**always**__ break._

_Lucifer bends down, his naked flesh gleaming in the fire light. Sweat beading off his vessel. _

_Sam swallows and quivers on the table like he's under a microscope. Everything he has is laid bare for Lucifer's wandering eyes and he has no way to defend himself or hide._

_Shame mixes with pain until Sam doesn't know what's worse anymore._

_Lucifer pats his head softly, crooning in his ear about how he's going to take care of him forever. That Dean never did anything for him._

"_Liar." Sam whispers, his eyes clenched closed so tight he's scared they might actually rip. "You're lying."_

"_Ah but it's true my little pet. Dean did __**nothing **__for you, just brought you more pain when you were already under insurmountable odds. That doesn't sound like family to me, does it Sammy?"_

"_No," Sam mumbles, concentrating on an image of his brother. If he focuses hard enough he can see Dean shimmering over Lucifer's shoulder, his crooked smile and easy going stature sending bursts of hope through Sam's heart. _

"_You can do it Sammy." Dean whispers then his image disappears like it was never there in the first place. _

"_Shhh it's alright little one don't cry." Lucifer hums softly, wiping away his tears. He didn't even realize he was crying. _

"_I'll make it all better you'll see." Lucifer smiles and his hand goes from patting his head to sliding down his sweat and blood slicked body to rest just above his groin. "You'll see."_

"_NO!"_

Sam sits upright until he's almost bashing Jody's face in.

His breathing comes in short bursts as he sucks in oxygen, _a dream just a dream _he thinks. That thought doesn't bring him any comfort though.

"Sam? Calm down sweetie you're having a panic attack." Jody whispers soothingly, rubbing up and down his quivering back.

Sam tries to speak and tell her that he's ok but the words don't come out. The only thing that does manage to is a strangled, "Dean."

Jody's eyebrows dip in sympathy. "I know will get Dean back ok? Don't worry, till then I guess I'll have to do. Never been a big brother before." Jody's mouth quirks into a smile but it soon dies down at seeing that Sam isn't calming down at all.

Bobby gave her the run down on what happened, gratefully leaving a lot out but Jody can't even imagine nor begin to understand what really happened to this young man. She may have motherly instincts but this surpasses comfort for a simple cold.

"Sam you have to clam down ok?"

Sam's still breathing heavy, sweat beading on his upper lip with the effort. The room's beginning to spin, Jody's face blurring as his eyes dim in and out. He knows he's probably going to pass out soon but he can't seem to control anything anymore.

"Sa...l...dow...p...la"

Sam frowns. Her words are all garbled and mixed up. "Whu...?"

"Sam lay down, _please _hun you're going to pass out." Jody's at her wits end and she's not afraid to get on her knees and beg herself for Sam to listen to her. Finally though Sam seems to wilt until he's listing over. She does her best to stop his desent to the ground but it's fruitless at this point as Sam's head hits the impromptu pillow harshly. Jody winces and immediately feels around his head for bumps or lumps but thankfully he seems to be free of them.

"Sam?" She asks gently, patting his shoulder.

Sam's resounding snore is her only answer.

Jody breaths out a sigh of relief and massages her eyes. _How in the hell does Dean manage this? _

* * *

><p>It isn't till after the whole fiasco with Chronos and Dean coming back that Jody gets a chance to sit down and talk with him.<p>

Despite Sam's best efforts he's, thankfully, getting some rest in the same spot he did the previous night. Not the comfiest floor that's for sure but it's sleep and Sam definitely needs that.

Dean's sitting across from her idly sipping on some coffee. _Thank God no alcohol. _She thinks.

"1944 huh? Was it as cool as they say it was?" Jody asks with a smile.

Dean snorts. "I got to wear a freaking fedora and hunt with Elliot Ness so yeah I'd say it was pretty cool."

"Untouchables fan hun?" Jody muses, seeing the light glimmer behind Dean's eyes makes her laugh.

"How'd you know?"

"It's written all over your face. Must have been an _interesting _experience?"

"Believe me, it certainly was." Dean sips again at his coffee as he settles back into the old rickety chair. "It's good to be back in my own year though, considering."

_Be back with Sam. _Is what she knows he's thinking but he'll never admit out loud. "So when you were gone well um...let's just say Sam had a little incident."

"Incident?" Suddenly Dean isn't idly sipping coffee and relaxing, he's on full alert giving Jody his undivided attention. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Does he have them often?" Jody asks curiously.

Dean snorts at that but it isn't a happy one. "Often is too generous a word."

Jody nods and busies herself with reading an old text from Bobby. She has no idea what the fuck it means but she tries to find something to do to take her mind off thinking about Sam having nightmares every night. It's not an awesome thought especially after seeing what he went through the other night.

"How do you do it?"

"Huh?"

Jody smiles and shakes her head with a blush. "How do you manage to take care of him? Must be difficult."

Dean smiles. "Well it is difficult, _really _difficult considering the kid was accident prone since he learned to walk but all things considering it's kinda my job you know? Whether it's difficult or not I do it anyway because if I didn't I'd be lost."

Jody thinks about that for a second and frowns. "What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Who takes care of you?" Jody wonders.

"Sweetheart I take care of myself, have been for years." Dean snipes back with that same cocky attitude she's used too.

_A defense mechanism. _"So let me get this straight. Not only do you take care of Sam but you take care of yourself as well?" Jody shakes her head with a laugh, no sense arguing with a brick wall.

"Well good thing I'm here huh?"

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Dean asks wearily.

"If I know one thing Bobby would have wanted is for someone to watch out for you _both. _Now before you argue I know you can take of your brother and yourself but we all need some help once in a while yeah?"

Dean doesn't say anything as he stares at her. Even the mention of Bobby is wrenching his heart in two.

"So don't hesitate to call me ok? Anytime you need me I'll be here to do whatever. Whether that be cook for you two imbeciles or do your laundry cause God knows you guys need your clothes washed." Dean shrugs as he stealthy tries to smell his shirt.

Jody smiles and reaches her hand out to grasp Dean's. It's rough with calluses but warm. She squeezes it before sitting up.

"Get some rest ok? You look like crap." She pats his head with a smile as he grumbles behind her.

She makes her way to the room where Sam is conked out sleeping. His face looks peaceful but Jody can tell that he's probably not getting a sound sleep.

She bends down carefully and reaches down to feel his forehead. He was running a slight fever earlier but his skin feels relatively normal now.

Sam scrunches his face then settles back into sleep. Jody smiles, she had some work to do with these boys, it wasn't going to be easy a real pain in the ass really but it was worth it in the end.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? I just had to write a tag after this episode because I wanted to not only explore Sam and Jody's relationship but I wanted to explore Jody as a character. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks, Charity<strong>_


End file.
